Apples
by ichipup
Summary: Pippin and Merry go out Apple picking and Pippin's usual mischief leads to something more. Slashy. enjoy !


_note: _my First Pippin/Merry one shot! Slashy, so if you don't like it don't read. Review if you like it or have any feedback. A little short but it was fun to write.

**Apples**

The sun was shining and the sky was a clear blue as the two Hobbits made their way down the rows of apple trees.

"Look at this one!" Pippin cried, pointing at a tree with particularly large, red apples. Hearing Pippin's exclamation, Merry picked up their fruit-filled basket and followed his cousin to the tree. Pippin Scampered up into the tree's branches to reach the full, juicy apples at the top, whilst Merry collected fruit from the tree's lower half. Back and forth they went, running from basket to tree; emptying their load into the wicker container that was filling fast.

"Oi! Pip!" Merry shouted up at Pippin who was up in the branches, still collecting more of his favourite fruit. "The basket's getting pretty full."

"Already?" Pippin frowned, the time had gone so fast; even though they had been picking apples for well over an hour. Merry couldn't help but notice how cute Pippin looked with that pout on his face, arms full of apples, and sunlight shining on his mahogany curls. Merry blushes, such thoughts shouldn't be in his head, Pippin was his best friend, not to mention his cousin. "Well then..." a mischievous look formed on Pippin's face, "CATCH!" he released his load, apples raining down on Merry's head, startling a little sparrow that took flight away from the falling apples with a shrill chirp.

"Hey!" Merry exclaimed, shielding his head with his arms. Pippin seemed to find this even more amusing and burst into laughter from his perch in the tree. "You're gonna pay for that one Peregrin Took." Merry threatened, and started to climb up the tree after his attacker. Pippin scowled at the use of his full name, but soon regained his smile.

"If you can catch me!" The hobbit leaped down from the tree, landing on all fours, before running down the orchard rows, laughing. Merry quickly followed, arms wrapped around their basket; holding it tightly to his chest so the apples wouldn't get knocked around and bruised.

He chased after Pippin, into one of the many green, grassy fields of the Shire. The low sloping hills had trees spotted here and there, and as he ran to the top of a hill Pippin had recently disappeared over. Reaching the top of the hill, he saw his cousin hide behind a tall, leafy oak. Cleverly, Merry crept around the hill and approached the tree from behind; setting down their basket near by.

Pippin had his back pressed against the tree's trunk, wondering where Merry could have gotten to. Just as he was about to check if he had followed, Pippin was startled by a loud yelling of his name that came from right behind the oak tree; right behind himself.

Merry laughed as he heard Pippin a shriek in surprise. Peregrin's eyes were wide when he spun around to come face to face with a chortling Merry.

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed, tackling his cousin to the green ground. But Merry kept on laughing, even as Pippin pinned him, pushing his shoulders into the grass.

"Karma," Merry simply stated with a smug grin. And even though pippin was trying to put up a stubborn, angry front, a smile crept on the younger hobbit's face. Merry, who had finally stopped laughing, looked up at Pippin (who still had him pinned to the ground, holding his shoulders down) and into his bright, green eyes. The eyes he had grown up seeing, the eyes that reflected so many emotions at once, the ones he found he couldn't stop staring at now.

"Oh, sorry..." Pippin muttered when he realized he still had Merry pinned and let him sit up. Merry blushed, thoughts of Pippin swirling in his head; which quickly lead to thoughts of Pippin and him, causing his cheeks to redden even more. "What is it Mer?" Pippin asked, noticing Merry's blush.

"Nothing Pip," Merry sighed as he lay down on the grass, gazing up at the blue sky. Pippin joined Merry, curling up into him, playing with his honey-blonde curls. This made Merry want Pippin even more, it was so hard just to lay here nest to him when the desire to feel Pippin's lips upon his was so present in his mind.

"Pip I..." Merry started, rolling over to face Pippin. Blue eyes met green ones, and soon both closed as they leaned closer; lips meeting in a tender kiss. They parted, but soon met again, this kiss deeper than the last. The two Hobbits sat up, still kissing, arms wrapped around waists and necks. It felt so _right, _like each belonged in the others arms.

They parted once more for breath, and leaned against the smooth tree trunk, Pippin nestling his head into the crook between Merry's neck and shoulder. Grabbing an apple from the nearby basket, Merry handed one to Pippin, then took one for himself, biting into the crunchy, sweet fruit.

Pippin sat up, already haven finished his apple, and kissed Merry lovingly. "Merry, aren't you glad I dropped those apples on your head?"


End file.
